


Bits and Pieces

by Eclecticlioness



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclecticlioness/pseuds/Eclecticlioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mostly once sentence things I wrote a while back based on a list of one word prompts I made for myself. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I love the movie and the comics and most of this is head cannons of mine and very well may have been inspired by fic I read though I couldn't tell you which ones. I haven't written anything and posted it in a VERY long time and this has not been betaed, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Also keep in mind that I have never posted anything to this site before in case the formatting is wonky.

 

  1. **Bullet** – They always say you never feel the one that kills you. So Jensen figures he ought to be ok…cause the bullet currently lodged in the right side of his chest hurts like a bitch.
  2. **Duck** – Jensen’s niece Beth collects rubber duckies and in her collection is a tiny yellow ducky wearing a helmet and camouflage, carrying a radio.  After Bolivia he acquires glasses and a goatee courtesy of a handy sharpie marker and goes with her everywhere.
  3. **Desk** – Clay does actually have a desk…he thinks…probably. Logically that is what is supporting the pile of crap in the middle of the glorified walk in closet they call his office. Usually he just refers to it as the place where paperwork goes to die.
  4. **Game** – Beth’s second favorite game after soccer is ninja hide and seek. Uncle Jake and Uncle Cougar taught it to her. The way it works is that she hides and counts to 50 and then has to sneak up and tag them, while they look for her, without getting caught.
  5. **Conversation** – Jensen had an entire conversation with Cougar once using nothing but arched eyebrows, head-tilts, vague hand gestures and Taco-Bell sauce packets. By the time they were done Pooch was practically hyperventilating from laughing so hard, Clay was shaking his head and eyeing the bottle of Jack on the kitchen counter covetously and Aisha was looking like she was debating whether their particular brand of crazy was contagious or not.
  6. **Sword** – Hands down the weirdest thing Pooch has ever seen is Clay going toe to toe, or rather blade-to-blade, with some crazy sword-wielding-samurai-wannabe like he just wandered out of an episode of Highlander. Ok so maybe not THE strangest thing…definitely top five though...and when he finally takes the guy out Pooch half expects him to throw out a “There can be only one!” and take his head. When they ask him where he learned that he just shrugs and says, “There was this girl on the fencing team…”
  7. **Pen** – There was this one time, somewhere in the ass end of some jungle Clay can neither confirm nor deny they’ve ever been to, that Jensen may or may not have totally killed a guy with an ink pen. It happened like this…the team had a mission, the mission got fucked and Jensen got captured. He waited patiently for his team to come get him for a while, but then he got bored. By the time the cavalry arrived he was waiting for them out front with his hands still cuffed in front of him holding a pistol. Inside they found four very dead gomers three shot and one, the one with an empty thigh holster and no gun in hand or nearby, stabbed in the throat with a cheap blue stick pen. Clay didn’t even WANT to know.
  8. **Family** – Aisha isn’t sure when it happened but somewhere along the way these 4 guys have become her family…or the closest things she’s had to family in longer than she cares to admit. She loves them all…Jensen, who will never really grow up, Pooch, who is the closest of all of them to being normal, Cougar, who is possibly the only person she’s ever met who can out snark everyone ever with nothing but a head-tilt and his left eyebrow. Then there’s Clay, who somehow manages to be Mom, Dad and Colonel all at the same time to these three vaguely broken men.  She’d kill for them all, she does on a pretty regular basis, she’d even die for them if she had to. That makes the fact she’s still gonna kill Clay if they survive this whole thing just that much more complicated. But she’s gonna do it…shut up she will so…stop rolling your eyes she’s serious damnit…
  9. **Run** – Jensen was never a runner by choice growing up. He was just too smart and too mouthy and had a natural ability to incite violence in those around him. So Jensen learned early that if they are bigger than you, you damned well better be faster than them. Now he runs for fun even when they aren’t being chased by 50 dudes with AKs.
  10. **Drift** – The first thought Jensen had as he floated to the surface was that they must have him on the really good drugs because nothing hurt…and considering his last clear memory was of a sucking chest wound that was saying something.
  11. **Ninja** – She is a ninja. She is silent and sneaky and Uncle Jake and Uncle Cougar never see her coming…except that one time and it was totally not her fault she tripped over the ottoman…who leaves those things in the middle of the floor anyway? But anyway back to her point she is totally a ninja and she is gonna…Ow! Dangit who put that table there?
  12. **Knife** – About a month after Jensen joined the unit he and Roque finally came to blows. Jensen made one too many smart ass comments and Roque flipped his shit and it was on. Roque was the first to pull a knife 15 minutes in and was more surprised than he would willingly admit when Jensen pulled one from somewhere and met him blow for blow. Another 10 minutes and he realized Jensen wasn’t actually trying to beat him at all and that the crazy white boy was actually grinning like this was fun. So Roque started to critique and correct his technique. Finally after half an hour they called it a draw and Jensen handed Roque his knife. At first he was confused then he realized it was one of the knives he usually wore in his left boot…the little shit had lifted it in the middle of a fight and he hadn’t even noticed. Jensen just grinned a little and said, “You underestimated my sneakiness.”
  13. **Kitchen** – Jensen’s favorite rule at Jamie’s house is that the kitchen is for dancing. It’s one of the few rules they carried over from their own childhood. Whether they’re making breakfast or dinner…or secret midnight snacks when Beth can’t sleep and Jake hasn’t tried yet, they turn on the little stereo by the toaster and for a little while they just dance.
  14. **Allergy** – Aisha knew she’d been accepted not when they stopped watching her like she was about to turn on them at any moment, a valid concern all things considered and she totally understood the impulse. No she knew she’d been adopted into their odd little team/family when Jensen walked up to her looking more serious than she’d thought he was capable of and handed her two epi-pens. He explained that they were for Pooch because he had a severe allergy to sunflower seeds and while he usually did a good job of avoiding them shit happens and they all carried the epi-pens just in case.




End file.
